Midnigth love Hanyo
by Inugeo
Summary: Kagome Inuyasha in love? mabey but will Miroku tell his love for Sango, to find out read Midnigth love, Hanyo
1. Love of Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own

Inuyasha Chapter 1

They were sitting in the woods when Miroku said

"Inuyasha"

"Yeah, What do you want?" Said Inuyasha

"Well you know the girls aren't around, only you Shippo and me. So me and Shippo want to ask you some thing, how do I put this in a nice way" said Miroku then Shippo said

"Who do you love more me or Kagome." Shippo said as if he was pulling Inuyashas nose. Miroku then hit Shippo on the head leaving a pump on his head.

"Inuyasha who do you love more Kikiyo or Kagome." asked Miroku

"What kind of question is that!!"

"Answer Me!" said Miroku

"Fine!! I love them both!!"Answered Inuyasha Shippo then said

"You two timer!" Miroku then pat Inuyasha on the back and said

"This is a common problem with men."

"Hey Miroku who do you love." Asked Shippo

"Well I love a women" Answered Miroku

"No who is the one for you?" asked Shippo while blushing

" Hey Shippo why are you asking these grown-up questions?" asked Inuyasha

"He properly had experience." Shippo blushed and said

"Just answer the question!"

"Well to tell you the truth, I love Sango"

'What then Kagome was right, dame that Kagome!" Thought Inuyasha

"Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree k..i..ss..ing first c.-" Shippo was interrupted when Kagome said from the woods

"Sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground with great force making a big hole.

" Hey everyone, were back!" said Kagome

"Hi" said Sango. Inuyasha got up and said

"Why did you do that for Kagome!?"

"Oh sorry, we got lost so I said Sit-" Inuyasha fell again to the ground with great force.

"So sorry"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled

" I already said sorry. Well I said-"

"Don't say it!"

"Ok! Well I said you know what to see where you were since the smoke will appear each time I say Sit" Inuyasha made a bigger hole because he didn't got up the second time he got sat.

"Stop that already!" Inuyasha said

'Anyways he was asking for it' Kagome thought.'

" Hey Kagome why did you make Inuyasha sit just know?"

"Shh, Sango" She whispered while having her index finger near her lips.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha"

"Yeah" he said

"I have to go to my time for a while."Inuyasha turn his head left and right and said

"No!"

"Why!"

"Because no period."

"I have to take a important exam, if I don't take it I will have to repeat the grade, and im not going to miss it!" Inuyasha very scared but not showing it said

" No you are not going, why are these exams so important to you"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Im home! Kagome screamed and went to the kitchen where she saw her mom. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked

"Where's gramps and Sota?"

"They went to the market to get some food and supplies for the house."

"Oh, ok. Well Im going to take a good needed bath"

'Ok honey" Kagome went up stairs went to her room got a towel and her pajamas and went to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom she closed the door behind her and turned on the hot and cold water until it was just right. She got in and said

"I so needed this"

'I wonder if I say sit in this world would Inuyasha fall?'

"Sit boy"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Inuyasha fell to the ground and said

"That dame Kagome!" said Inuyasha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tree days later after the exam, which she passed. She got her things ready in her room and headed out the door she yelled

" By"

"Take care" said her mom

"Bye" said Sota and gramps.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kagome got out of the well and looked around hoping to see any of her friends. Then came Sango flying up in the sky on top of Kirara. Sango went down to her and said

"Welcome back, we are fighting Naraku! He hit me and Kirara and we ended up flying here. So hurry take these." She handed over to Kagome a bow and arrow. And Kagome got on top of Kirara. Kirara took them to the battle site were they saw Miroku on the floor making a barrier, while Inuyasha was swinging his sword like crazy trying to destroy Naraku

"Hurry Kagome shot your arrow!" said Inuyasha

"K" said Kagome She shot her arrow

"Hit the mark" She said worried

"Wind Scar" Inuyasha screamed. There combined powers were able to destroy Narku. He screamed and died.

"We did it, we finally did it" Said Shippo happily. Miroku went up to Narku well what's left of Naraku and saw it was demon puppetry.

"Sorry Shippo. This was not the real Naraku, it was only a puppet."

"Dame it!!" Shippo said

"All that time wasted on a puppet!!" Inuyasha said angrily

"What's done is done, no need to worry." They found a good picnic area which they ate food but Inuyasha was still hungry.

" Hey Kagome hand over the Ramen will you." Inuyasha said.

"What you are still hungry!?" Kagome said

"Of course, I did all the fighting." Said Inuyasha

" What are you saying? I helped you a lot too, without me you would have never won." Said Kagome

"No I did all the work!" Inuyasha screamed

"So you are calling me worthless!" She said.

"Of course not, you're my jewel detector."

"What! You Jerk, Sit!"Inuyasha fell to the ground. And Kagome went to the well and said

" Im leaving, Inuyasha"

"Yeah"

"SIT"


	2. Miroku and Sango,Make out!

Heres the second chapter I hope u like it!!!!!!!

Desclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha.

"Hey Miroku." said Sango.

"Yeah" Responded Miroku.

"where's Inuyasha!"asked Sango.

"oh well,he went to Kagome's time.

"oh well,where's Shippo?" asked Sango again.

"well he went to Kaedes's village to play with his freinds.

"thanks, now i'm less worried."

"oh sango."

"Yeah"

"You know its been 1 year and I have to tell you something." he paused for a minute and Sango said

"Well, spit it out already!!"

"Ok, well all I want to tell you is that I love you." Sabgo blused and said

"You what"

"you herd me, I love you." Sango sighed and said

"Well I have to tell you a secret of mine."

'hope she says I love you Miroku' Miroku thougth.

"hey," said to Miroku grabbing his attention.

"yeah" he said in a suprised way.

"I want to tell you thay I love you to."

' yes!'he thougth

"Thanks." he said and hugged Sango touching her butt. She slaps him.

"hey" he said

"sorry, I just dont like that."

"sorry" Miroku said

"ok" she said touching the cheek were she had slpped him.

"lets go" he said trying to give her a kiss. He went near and then they frenched kissed.  
But while kissing a demon came, it looked like a scorpion.It spit out acid. It almost hit Sango but Miroku pushed her out of the way. He moved also.

"Thanks Miroku" Said Sango.  
"your welcome."

"lets get him!"she called out

"ok"

"hiraikotsu!!!" she called out cutting the demon in half.

"Wind Tunnel!!" Miroku yelled, taking the demon to its Dark abyss.

"Yeah" they both screamed and kissed again.

"lets go Sango"

"were to?"

"To the hut."

"Oh, ok." xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx That nigth.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha screamed runnig out of the well and heading for kagome's bedroom window, He jumped up and opened the window making to much noise waking Kagome up.

"what are you doing here Inuyasha!" still sounding asllep.

"Im here for you!"

"shut up your gona wake up everyone"

"Ok, as long as you go with me to my time!"

"I already told you to shut up. No." she said. inuyasha grabbed her hand and was pushing her out the window.

"what are you doing! Let go of me! Inuyasha SIT." he fell to the floor face first. He got up and said

"Why you did that for!"

"you were herting me"

"sorry, for trying to take you out of the window. Come on lets go."

"why should I you dont even care about me"

'yes i do Kagome, and Im sorry.'Inuyahsa thougth.

"Yes I do care about you, your my jewel Detector."

"im your what,I dont wasnt to here this." she was pointing out the window "leave Inuyasha"

"No i'm not leaving without you!"

"fine then,stay,see if i care"  
'i got a idea'  
"inuyasha stay for two days then i will go back."

"ok,deal"  
they shook hands and said

"Deal!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango and Miroku were in the hut getting ready to go to sleep, but before going to sleep. they kissed one more time, shippo saw and went out side to trow-up. 


End file.
